Episode 18
'''Atchison '''is the fifth episode of season 2, and the eighteenth episode of MPGIS. It aired on April 8th, 2013. Summary At Doctor Cullen's office, Mackenzie is getting examined for a sudden patch of baldness on her head. After ruling out alopecia, he diagnoses her with Female Pattern Baldness (FPB). While Mackenzie freaks out, Dr. Cullen tries to get her to calm down and tells her there is a way to reverse it. Mackenzie assumes it's a pill or a shot, but Dr. Cullen believes it may be stress, and asks Mackenzie if there's anything she's stressed about. Mackenzie flashes back to Christmas, where her grandmother gives her a Nook instead of an iPad, to prom from Episode 13, and to the dry cleaner's, where she had taken her cheer uniform to get cleaned of semen and the blood from ripping off Deandra's arms. Mackenzie admits to being stressed, and Dr. Cullen tells her the best way to regrow her hair, and prevent even more hair loss, is to control her temper and relax. Mackenzie rants about not being able to do so, since she is head cheerleader, but as she is ranting, a chunk of hair comes out her head. Dr. Cullen reinforces that she must keep her composure in order for her hair to grow back. At the Oak Park mall, Trisha and Mikayla are hanging out, but when Mackenzie suddenly appears Mikayla is forced to flee. Brittnay shows up with Jonathan in tow, then sends him away. When asked why they are hanging out, Brittnay says they have many things in common, including a hatred for the football team and a love for Ryan Gosling movies. Mackenzie tries to explain why they are meeting, but is cut short by Brittnay who spots an Atchison cheerleader named Taylor McDevitt. Mackenzie questions why Taylor is there, despite still being banned from the mall by the Overland Park cheerleaders, but she is backed up by Tanya Berkowitz and Trisha 2, the other Atchison cheerleaders. Mackenzie angrily reminds them that they are not welcome in Oak Park mall, with Trisha citing the rule that cheerleaders can only occupy the closest mall or shopping district to their respective schools, and cannot enter another mall or shopping district without prior consent. Tanya tearfully reveals that Glen Oaks Mall, the closest mall to Atchison High School, burned down last Tuesday, and Taylor suggested they go to Oak Park Mall where they would be warmly welcomed by the Overland Park cheerleaders, which is clearly negatively received by Mackenzie and Brittnay. Since both cheerleading teams are going to cheer nationals at Daytona Beach, Tanya sets a wager: if Overland Park wins, then the Atchison cheer squad would disband and never bother the Overland cheer squad again, but if Atchison wins, then the Oak Park Mall would be given to them. Mackenzie is conflicted about the wager, but nonetheless accepts it. Meanwhile, Trisha and Trisha 2 meet for the first time and start to bond over their mutual airheadedness. The wager is set and Atchison leaves while Overland goes to practice, with Mackenzie promising to tell her news to Brittnay and Trisha later. While the Atchison cheerleaders are leaving, they are approached by Ashley Katchadorian, who offers her services to help overthrow the Overland cheerleaders, especially Trisha, which Trisha 2 mistakes to be herself. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Doctor Cullen (first appearance) *Mikayla Van Buren *Trisha Cappelletti *Brittnay Matthews *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Taylor McDevitt (first appearance) *Tanya Berkowitz (first appearance) *Trisha 2 (first appearance) *Ashley Katchadorian Trivia *This episode begins a few storylines that will play-out for the rest of Season 2: **Mention of Cheer Nationals, which takes place in episodes 28, 29, and 30. **Ashley Katchadourian working with the Atchison High Cheer Squad. **Mackenzie's struggle with FPB—female pattern baldness. *The blood that Mackenzie wants removed from her uniform is that of Deandra's after her arms were ripped off in Episode 11. *A clip from Episode 13 is used during Mackenzie's montage of stressful moments. *It is revealed in season 3 that it was Jenna Darabond who burnt down the Atchison Mall. **Trisha 2 also reveals that the mall burned down through the use of a Brookstone Combination Electric Blanket/Back Massager. *Taylor McDevitt used to attend Overland Park.